To Error is Puplike or The Comedy of Animation Errors
To Error is Puplike or The Comedy of Animation Errors is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise During a hike in the mountains, the Pound Puppies and Tony see things that are irregular like animation errors and it's up to the viewers to find and fix the errors so that the episode will return to normal. Plot Part 1 (In a forest, Cooler, Tony, and the other Pound Puppies are hiking. Cooler notices the viewers.) Cooler: (To the viewers) Oh! Hello, folks. The gang and I are going on a hike through the forest and up to the top of Mount Daunting. Mount Daunting is the tallest mountain in the forest. Tony: Won't you folks join us? (The camera nods, indicating that the audience agrees) Cooler: That sounds good. (A forest ranger enters) Ranger: Oh, I see that you are going on a hike to Mount Daunting. Tony: That's true. Ranger: Well, I wish you shouldn't. Cooler: Why not? Ranger: Mount Daunting is a dangerous mountain to climb on, even for the expert climber. I've been getting reports of people suffering from vertigo while they were climbing Mount Daunting. You can continue with your hike, but please, don't climb Mount Daunting. Take care. (The ranger leaves) Worry Wary: I wonder if that ranger was right. Tony: Nah. He was making it up. Vertigo schmertigo, I say we should continue with our hike to Mount Daunting. What do you think, Cooler? Cooler: Well, that's up to the viewers out there. Tony: (To the viewers) What do you think? Should we continue with our hike or not? (the camera nods.) Tony: I thought as much. (As the sun was going down, the others rest at a picnic zone. This is a sign that the vertigo is starting to kick in) Vigor: (dressed as a Mad Scientist) Okay. Here's something for You lovebirds. (gives Cooler and Nose Marie some dog food strings.) Nose-Marie: (Dressed as a General) What's that, Vellian? Vigor: (with all His color gone) It's Spaghetti, Norris. You and Calvin each slurp on each end of the string, and it ends when You kiss. (Vigor notices the viewers) Vigor: (To the viewers) What's the matter? Was it something that I ate? Tony: (Dressed as a martial artist) Vito, I have a feeling that something strange is going on here. Vigor: What's that? (Vigor looks at himself and the viewers) Vigor: Yipe! My color's gone! The vertigo is taking place! Cooler: (Wearing a green jacket) And the animation is all messed up! What will we do? Howler: (As a five-dog-old puppy) I got an idea! (Takes out what appears to be 3-D glasses.) I call these the Vertigo Glasses. It can count how many animation errors there are. of course We'll change every time We change a scene. (Howler hands it to the viewer) Howler: Here, take these. (The viewer puts them on. The viewer points to Howler and Howler returns to normal. The viewer takes them off and is amazed that Howler has return to normal) Howler: (To the others) You see? If our friends find the mistake that doesn't belong in this cartoon, we'll be back to normal. (The viewer puts them back on and looks at Tony, Cooler, Vigor, and Nose Marie. As the viewer points to the errors, Tony, Cooler, Vigor, and Nose Marie are turned back to normal) Tony: Hey, I'm back to normal. Vigor: My color is back! Cooler: And so is my jacket's color! Nose Marie: And I'm not wearing a military uniform anymore. Cooler: (To the viewers) Thank you for helping us. You're doing a good job at this. Keep it up. (The viewer looks at the sky and points to it. It is now afternoon again. The viewer looks down and sees a giant Whopper standing by Cooler. The viewer points to Whopper and Whopper is back to his normal size) Whopper: Whoa! that was ziggy wiggy! Igor: There were... (counts the errors that happened) seven errors. If the folks out there can find all the errors that have occurred, We can continue the adventure. (The viewer looks at Igor as a teenaged pup and points to him. Igor is back to normal) Igor: Well, what do you know. Howler: This is just the beginning however. (The viewer turns to Howler, who is now wearing Beamer's jacket. The viewer points to him and Howler is now wearing his usual clothes again) Oh my. I forgot that I had Beamer's jacket on. (Samson is speaking in reverse) Nose Marie: (Speaking in Cooler's voice) What did you say? (The viewer points at Samson and Nose Marie and their voices are back to normal) Samson: What I was trying to say is how long will the vertigo last? Cooler: I guess until We leave the mountain. (the Leaning Tower of Pisa is among the clouds) Igor: A good asumption. (wearing a Ballerina tutu as Bright Eyes wearing a sombrero laughs.) (The viewer points to the the Leaning Tower and the tower is gone. The viewer than points to Igor and he is back to wearing his normal clothes again. Finally, the viewer points to Bright Eyes and the sombrero is gone) Igor: (To the viewers) Say, you must have a good eye there. (The viewer looks at another part of the forest and sees a man in a prison jumpsuit wandering around.) Man: These mountains are a perfect place to hide from those stupid police. Once I get to China, I'm a free man! (walks past a couple of policemen. The viewer points to the prisoner and the policemen and the policemen see the prisoner and handcuff him) Policeman 1: A ha! We caught you! Policeman 2: Sorry, bub, but you don't belong in this TV show. Prisoner: Curses! Foiled again! Policeman 1: (To the viewer) Thank you for your help, citizen. Prisoner: (To the viewer) You make me sick, you know that? (The policemen and the handcuff prisoner leave. The viewer looks at the sky, which is now night, and points to it. The sky turns back to afternoon again. The viewer sees Cooler wearing Tony's shirt and Tony wearing Cooler's jacket and the viewer fixes the mistakes. They each turn back to normal) Cooler: It's a good thing those cops caught that dangerous felon, otherwise, we'd be in big trouble. Tony: Now then, shall we continue with our trek? Part Two (Tony, the viewer, and the Pound Puppies continue the trek as we see Beamer with a mohawk. The viewer points at Beamer and the mohawk is gone) Cooler: Correct me if I'm wrong, Bounce, (now wears a priest outfit.) but this seems to be getting very-- (The viewer points to Cooler and Cooler back to wearing his jacket) Cooler: (To the viewer) Thank you. As I was saying, correct me if I'm wrong, Beamer, but this seems to be getting very spooky. (Tyke from Tom and Jerry is next to Cooler and Beamer) Am I wrong? Tyke: Um... Who are you? (The viewer points to Tyke and Tyke disappears) Cooler: I recognize that face somewhere... oh well. Anyway, what do you think, Beamer? Beamer: (Speaking in a higher tone) I agree, Cooler. The vertigo we're suffering is... (The viewer points to Beamer and Beamer's voice is back to normal) Beamer: (To the viewer) Thanks. (To Cooler) Anyway, the vertifo we're suffering is starting to get dangerous. Maybe we should turn back. Trivia This fan made episode is an attempt to break a world record for most animation errors in an episode. This is the second fan made episode where the viewers can interact with the characters. The first is Narrator Takeover. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction